Angel?
by kimnamjineu
Summary: Park Taehyung. Pemuda tampan yang belum merasakan cinta selama 18 tahun dia hidup. Sangat penasaran dengan arti cinta, hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan bidadari yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. / "MIH, ADA BIDADARI MIH!" / VKook Slight! MinYoon, NamJin, ChanBaek. [Chap 3 UP!]
1. Prologue

**ANGEL?**

 **Kimnamjineu's 1st Fanfiction**

 **Pairing : VKook slight! MinYoon, NamJin, ChanBaek.**

 **Warning : ABSURD. PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ALUR CERITA (mungkin) BAKU. TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DIKSI BELUM RAPIH. BAHASA NYAMPUR NYAMPUR. YAOI, BL. DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!^^**

.

.

Park Taehyung. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun dengan senyum kotak ajaibnya. Siswa senior high school ternama di Korea Selatan yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Wajahnya tampan, matanya indah, hidungnya mancung – jangan lupakan pipi mulusnya itu – wajar saja kan, jika ia memiliki banyak penggemar?

Dibalik semua kharisma yang ia miliki, Taehyung belum pernah merasakan cinta selama 18 tahun ia hidup. Kelakuannya mungkin memang absurd – tapi itu murni karena dia masih seperti anak kecil. Dia masih suka bermain, malas belajar, ceroboh, ah, jiwanya masih anak kekanakan sekali.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah beberapa kali menyuruhnya untuk mencari kekasih. Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa ada niatan untuk mencari. _Bagaimana mau cari kekasih, cinta saja belum pernah kurasakan_ – batin Taehyung ketika kedua orang tuanya mulai menyuruhnya mencari kekasih.

Omong-omong soal kekasih, Taehyung saat ini sedang merasa iri dengan sahabatnya, Jimin. Si bantet lucu sahabat dekat Taehyung itu, baru saja jadian dengan kakak kelas incarannya, Yoongi. Jimin baru saja meneleponnya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk memberi kabar bahagia – _namun miris untuk Taehyung_ – itu.

"Beneran chim? Yoongi hyung yang terkenal galak itu nerima cinta lu?" Taehyung sedang memotong kukunya sambil mengapit handphone diantara telinga dan bahunya. Ia sedikit melongo ketika mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya tersebut.

" _Ya iyalah, masa gua boong. Tanyain aja sama Yoongi Hyungnya sendiri_ ," Jimin tersenyum lebar dibalik sambungan telepon itu.

"Hmm, yaudah selamat ya, chim," Taehyung menaruh gunting kuku dimeja. Dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke jendela,

" _Makasih taetae. Lu sendiri kapan nyusul?_ "

"Gimana ya. Pengen banget Chim, punya pacar tuh. Pengen ngerasain ngapelin dia setiap malem minggu, nonton di bioskop sambil gandengan tangan, kencan di kafe cozy pinggir jalan, ah penasaran kan," Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya ke kaca jendela, membuat embun, lalu jarinya menggambar dengan absurd diatas embun buatannya.

" _Makanya, cari pacar sana. Muka lu kan udah mendukung juga, cakep gitu macem bule. Gabakal susah lah nyari pacar_ ,"

"Tapi masalahnya, gua gapernah ngerasain cinta chim. Gimana mau cari pacar? Anyway makasih pujiannya, gua tau kok gua kayak pangeran gitu tapi gausah bikin gua ngefly lah"

" _Iyain biar cepet. Tapi bentar, lu gapernah ngerasain cinta? Woi udah berapa lama lu idup sih? 18 tahun lu idup masa iya gapernah ngerasain cinta? Monoton amat idup lu,_ "

"Semangatin gua napa! Jangan bikin gua down bantet!" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ditempelkannya dahinya ke kaca jendela.

" _Hehehe, iya sorry taetae. Yaudah entar gua bantuin lu. Mau kenalan sama beberapa kenalan gua? Ada uke manis, apa noona cantik, atau dongsaeng imut, atau lu malah pengen seme berbadan keker gitu? Kali aja lu ternyata posisinya bottom,"_ Jimin terkikik jahil. Taehyung semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yakali pangeran gagah ganteng gini bottom. Cariin gua apa aja dah, yang penting enak dipandang terus bisa bikin gua ngerasain perasaan cinta gitu,"

" _Hn, yaudah. Bisa diatur. Mau kapan? Sekarang? Besok?"_

"Sekarang juga oke, Chim. Ada gak kenalan lu yang bisa sekarang? Gua siap siap du-"

"TAEHYUNG! JANGAN KEMANA MANA! BELIIN KECAP! KECAP MAMIH HABIS!" Teriakan ibu cantik dari Taehyung menggema. Membatalkan niat Taehyung yang pada awalnya ingin bersiap siap menemui calon pujaan hatinya.

"Chim, gajadi deh. Kapan kapaan aja. Mamih gua udah ngomel minta beliin kecap nih. Udahan dulu ya, bye!" Taehyung buru buru mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berlari menghampiri sang ibu.

"Iya mih, sini uangnya mana Tae udah siap sedia kok. Udah rapih udah ganteng,"

"Nah gitu dong gercep kalo mamih panggilin. Nih uangnya, kalo ada kembali jajanin aja. Terus kalo ketemu cogan apa cecan ditengah jalan, deketin aja kali jodoh. Mamih mau cepet cepet nimang cucu nih," Sang Ibu – Park Baekhyun – menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada Taehyung.

"...em, mamih yang cantik, Tae masih 18 tahun mih. Yakali udah disuruh punya anak," Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sambil melirik uang yang berada di genggamannya. _Uangnya pas gini mana bisa jajan gua-_

"Eh iya lupa ehehe. Abis kamu kelamaan ngejomblo. Udah sana cepetan nanti papih kamu yang ganteng ngamuk kalo makan malamnya belum jadi pas dia pulang. Ati ati!

.

.

Taehyung bersenandung kecil di trotoar jalan. Dia sudah menggenggam plastik berisi kecap permintaan sang ibundanya yang cantik - _namun galak_.

"Duh, mamih galak banget sih, untung sayang. Anyway jadi keinget kata kata chim tadi. Gua nih kan ya udah ganteng kuadrat, kubik malah, bisa kali ya cari pacar gampang. Disekolah aja udah banyak fans gua. Ambil aja satu. Cobain dulu, kalo gak nyaman ya yaudah tinggalin aja. Hm, emang sebenernya jadi orang ganteng itu gampang kok. Kenapa gapernah kepikiran ya, gua.." Taehyung berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya melangkah ringan menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan bagaimana jika dia memiliki kekasih nanti.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung sudah sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Ia masih bersenandung kecil, memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Hingga akhirnya tatapannya terpaku pada sesosok manusia yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

 _Anj anj itu siapa? Dari belakang mempesona amat. Badannya itu anjay hugable banget. Semok woi, waduh siapa sih? Tamunya mamih?_ Batin Taehyung. Dia sedikit melotot -memperhatikan pemuda itu. Melihatnya dari ubun-ubun hingga kaki. Jakunnya sedikit naik turun ketika matanya melihat bokong sang pemuda.

"Err, cari siapa ya? Mamih Baekhyun?" Taehyung memulai percakapan dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit kaget dan canggung.

Dan Taehyung bersumpah, dia baru saja bertatapan mata dengan seorang bidadari dunia.

"Ehm.. siapa saja yang ada dirumah ini. Aku tetangga baru kalian, ibuku memberikan ini sebagai tanda perkenalan. Jadi, bisakah kau memanggil ibumu?"

\- dan oh, Taehyung juga baru saja mendengar suara yang sangat merdu dalam 18 tahun ia hidup.

"MAMIH ADA BIDADARI MIH! TAEHYUNG KETEMU BIDADARI MIH! TAMU KITA BIDADARI MIH!"

 **TBC**

Or.. end?

.

.

A/N : Haiii guys, aku author baru disini, hehe.

Gimana? Absurd ya?

Maafin soal diksiku, aku masih baru di dunia tulis menulis. Masih kurang referensi banget. Tapi aku pengen coba nulis fanfiction, hehe.

Anyway, aku gak tau kira kira disini ada ga yang pernah ngeshare ff dengan tema gini? Aku belum menggeledah ffn banget. Jadi kalo ternyata ff ini jalan ceritanya mirippp bangeettt sama ff orang, bilang aja. Aku bakal apus ff ini daripada ada kesalah pahaman._.

Ff ini murni tercipta dari pikiran absurdku tadi. Jungkook kan anaknya Namjin, V anaknya chanbaek. Berarti Namjin sama Chanbaek itu besanan dong—pikiranku tadi hehe.

Jadi, aku kepikiran buat nulis ff gini.

Krisar kalian aku terima banget. Aku masih belajar juga, jadi masih butuh bimbingan.

Sekalian enaknya gimana, apa kalian mau baca next chapternya atau mau di end in aja karena gaje.

So, Mind to review? Krisar, pendapat minta end / next, apa aja aku terima.

Makasih udah luangin waktu buat baca ff gaje ini! ^^

 **Love,**

 **Kimnamjineu**


	2. Keluarga Bidadari

**ANGEL?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kimnamjineu's 1st Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Vkook, Slight! MinYoon, NamJin, Chanbaek.**

 **Warning : ABSURD. PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ALUR CERITA (mungkin) BAKU. TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DIKSI BELUM RAPIH. BAHASA NYAMPUR NYAMPUR. YAOI, BL. DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!^^**

.

.

"Ah, jadi namamu Kim Jungkook? Tetangga baru kami?" Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut tamu yang berdiri didepan pintunya. Setelah insiden teriakan Taehyung, Baekhyun buru-buru berlari keluar dengan panik. Ia pikir Taehyung sudah akan dijemput ajal, karena dia berteriak kalau dia melihat bidadari.

"Iya,Tante. Saya Kim Jungkook, tetangga baru kalian. Ini, ada makanan dari Eomma sebagai tanda perkenalan," Jungkook tersenyum sopan dan menyodorkan sekotak kue.

Baekhyun mengambil kotak tersebut lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Taehyung nampak berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Jungkook.

"Mih, bidadarinya namanya Jungkook ya mih?" Taehyung berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun. Emm, sebetulnya, tidak pantas disebut berbisik karena Jungkook dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Shh, berisik. Dia manusia bukan bidadari, gausah bikin dia malu Tae," Baekhyun melotot kepada Taehyung. Memperingatkan anaknya agar menjaga ucapannya.

"Tidak apa, tante -"

"Kok dari tadi manggilnya tante sih? Panggil aja Mamih. Kan bentar lagi dia jadi Mamih kamu," Taehyung menyela ucapan Jungkook dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"...Maaf?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya. Kan bentar lagi kamu bakal nikah sama aku. Iyakan, bidadariku, Jungkook sayang?" Taehyung tersenyum absurd dengan tatapan genit.

"PARK TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

"Mih, itu tadi manusia ya mih?" Taehyung duduk santai disofa ruang keluarga bersama dengan sang ibu.

"Ya iyalah. Gak punya sayap kan? Napak kan? Gausah aneh-aneh deh kamu." Baekhyun melirik Taehyung dengan tatapan malas. _Kena sambet apaan anakku-_

"Tapi cantik banget mih. Sempurna. Badannya hugable banget, suaranya merdu, ah, perfect mih. Kayak bidadari tau nggak," Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil membayangkan Jungkook. Pikirannya sibuk membayangkan sang bidadari dunianya.

"Cantik sih cantik. Tapi dia itu cowok, Taehyung. Cantik itu punya cewek,"

"Mamih juga cowok kan? Kata papih, mamih cantik tuh,"

"Ya iya, tapi kan bisa aja Jungkook itu nggak kayak mamih. Maksudnya, bisa aja dia itu normal enggak kayak mamih." Baekhyun menatap anaknya.

"Loh ya kan mamih juga normal. Mamih punya mata, punya idung, punya mulut, tangan, kaki, kuping, kelam-"

"Iya yaudah nggak usah diterusin, mamih tau." Baekhyun memutuskan omongan putranya sebelum dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang vulgar. "Bukan normal yang itu. Maksud mamih, bisa aja dia straight. Sukanya sama cewek. Gak suka dibilang cantik."

"Ooh." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Yaudah deh, intinya, dia itu cowok, manusia, napak, bukan bidadari. Jangan bikin dia malu lagi."

"Hhm, iya mih iya. Oh ya, tadi kata mamih, mamih mau ngasih makanan juga kan ke keluarga mereka? Biar Tae aja yang nganterin mih," Taehyung menatap ibunya dengan tatapan berbinar. Senyuman kotak khasnya mengembang.

"Kamu pasti mau ketemu sama Jungkook kan? Modus aja kamu," Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya gerah. _Ini anakku klepek klepek sama anak tetangga.._

"Hehehe~" Taehyung tersenyum tanpa dosa. Menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kamu tuh umur berapa sih? 18 tahun tapi kayak orang yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta aja-"

"Emang iya mih,"

"Hah?"

"Tae belum pernah ngerasain cinta. Kata Jimin, cinta itu rasanya kayak berdebar-debar, gemes, pengen milikin, pengen ngerengkuh – Tae baru ngerasain pertama kali ini sama Jungkook."

"... anakku telat puber ya Tuhan..."

.

.

Taehyung berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Jungkook. Tangannya menenteng sekantung plastik berisi sesuatu – yang tidak Taehyung tahu – untuk keluarga Jungkook dari Ibunya. Dia bersenandung ringan sambil tersenyum lebar. Membayangkan wajah sang bidadari dunianya yang manis.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah kediaman Jungkook dan keluarganya, Taehyung memencet bel. Dia memainkan plastik didalam genggamannya sambil menanti seseorang membuka pintu dihadapannya. _Semoga yang buka Jungkook.._

"Yaa, siapa ya?" Suara lembut ke-ibu-an menyapa telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung yang semula menunduk memainkan plastik, segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seseorang dihadapannya.

 _..Kok cantik juga? Gak secantik Jungkook sih, tapi mirip. Terus suaranya merdu juga. Apa ini rumah emang isinya bidadari semua?_ Batin Taehyung. Dia melongo menatap 'bidadari kedua' dihadapannya.

"Halo? Kamu siapa ya? Tetangga?" Objek yang menjadi perhatian Taehyung menggerakan tangannya. Menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah,eh,uh-ngg, iya. Saya tetangga kalian. Park Taehyung," Taehyung buru menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya.

"Ah, anak dari keluarga Park yang tadi Jungkook datangi rumahnya ya? Halo, Taehyung. Namaku Kim Seokjin. Eommanya Jungkook," Seokjin tersenyum lembut menatap Taehyung.

"Ha-halo tante! Itu-errr- Jungkooknya ada?" Taehyung tersenyum kikuk menatap Seokjin.

"Ada, tapi kayaknya lagi mandi. Ada keperluan apa, Taehyung?" Seokjin tersenyum gemas melihat Taehyung yang seperti orang kikuk. Sedikit melirik sebuah plastik digenggaman Taehyung, Seokjin yakin tujuan anak itu kerumahnya adalah untuk memberikan sesuatu. Tapi kenapa dia malah mencari Jungkook?

"Itu, mamih ngasih ini tadi katanya buat keluarga Jungkook-"

"Kalau begitu, biar tante saja yang ambil, oke? Kan untuk keluarga Jungkook, berarti untuk tante juga."

"Eh? Iya ya? Ung, yasudah, ini tante, hehe" Taehyung menyerahkan plastik ditangannya dengan gugup dan kikuk.

Seokjin mengambil plastik tersebut dan tersenyum lucu melihat Taehyung.

"Jinseok, aku butuh tangga, dimana kau meleta- ah, tetangga?" Sebuah suara rendah menginterupsi kegiatan Seokjin dan Taehyung. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut. Nampak seorang laki-laki dengan bibir tebal yang mempesona berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Seokjin.

"Iya, joon. Ini Park Taehyung, anak tetangga kita." Seokjin menoleh dan memperkenalkan Taehyung kepada suaminya.

"Ah, halo, Taehyung. Aku suami Seokjin, Namjoon. Salam kenal." Namjoon menghampiri Taehyung dan tersenyum.

"Iya om, halo juga." Taehyung tersenyum sopan. Pikirannya melayang lagi, membayangkan sebuah kemungkinan.

 _Yes. Emak bapaknya sama sama laki cuy, kayak mamih papih. Berarti, Jungkook juga bisa aja demen laki kan. Gua punya kemungkinan woi!_

"Uhm, Taehyung, mau mampir? Siapa tahu kamu mau minum teh didalem," Seokjin menepuk pundak Taehyung. Menawarkan sebuah tawaran untuk masuk dan meminum teh bersama.

"Ngerepotin nggak, tante? Kalau ngerepotin nggak usah, saya langsung pulang aja."

"Nggak kok. Sekalian mau ketemu Jungkook, nggak? Nanti dia bisa gabung kita minum teh bareng,"

"Boleh deh tante!"

Seokjin tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

.

.

"Jadi, Taehyung. Usiamu 18 tahun?" Seokjin dan Taehyung sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu. Belum pantas disebut ruang tamu sebetulnya, karena masih banyak sekali barang menumpuk yang belum ditata.

"Iya, tante. 19 tahun di bulan Desember nanti," Jawab Taehyung sambil meneguk teh suguhan Seokjin. Teh melati dengan rasa yang segar.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau Jungkook, dia berusia 16 tahun. 17 tahun di September nanti."

Taehyung menggangguk.

 _Jadi, dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku? Wow, muda sekali.._

"Eomma, ada apa? Kata Appa kau memanggilku tadi."

Taehyung menoleh. Melihat bidadari dunianya dengan rambut yang basah dan baju rumah yang santai menghampiri Seokjin.

"Ah, hai, bidada- Jungkook!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Dia refleks berdiri setelah melihat Jungkook. Hatinya berdebar senang.

"Uhm.. Taehyung?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Taehyung.

"Iya, tadi Taehyung kesini nganterin makanan, Kookie. Terus eomma suruh masuk aja. Gih, kamu temenin. Eomma mau nemenin Appa kamu. Daripada nanti dia ngerusakin barang lagi. Taehyung, ngobrol sama Jungkook aja ya." Seokjin tersenyum lalu bergegas meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Sesaat setelah Seokjin pergi, mereka berdua berada dalam suasana yang canggung. Hanya canggung untuk Jungkook saja mungkin, karena Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil terus menatapi Jungkook tanpa ada rasa canggung diwajahnya.

"So,uhm, Taehyung, apa kamu mau makan sesu-"

"Panggil aku Oppa." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dan tersenyum absurd. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf, berapa usia-"

"Aku lebih tua darimu. Usiaku 18 tahun, panggil aku Oppa."

"Tapi aku laki lak-"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku sayang saja." Lagi-lagi, Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dan tersenyum absurd.

"Uh, Hyung saja kalau begitu. Taehyung Hyung, apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Jungkook menatap gerah kedua mata Taehyung.

"Ingin nomormu saja, boleh? Atau cintamu, mungkin?

"... Berikan ponselmu. Biar aku tulis nomorku." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. _Genit sekali pria ini..._

"Wah, agresif sekali. Kau tidak sabar memberikan nomormu ya? Ingin segera berkirim pesan denganku? Baiklah, ini ponselku." Taehyung menyodorkan benda persegi pipihnya kepada Jungkook.

 _Lu yang daritadi agresif, woi. Dasar genit._ Batin Jungkook. Ia mengambil handphone Taehyung dan memasukkan nomor dan namanya di kontak.

Selama Jungkook sibuk mengetik, Taehyung tak berhenti menatap Jungkook. Senyuman di bibirnya tak kunjung pudar. Matanya terus memperhatikan wajah Jungkook.

 _Manis banget, duh. Bener ya kata Jimin, cinta itu asyik. Pengen milikin Jungkook deh jadinya, hehe. Bidadari banget.. bisa ya manusia begini..._

"Sudah." Jungkook mengembalikkan handphone kepada sang pemilik. Taehyung mengambil dan melihat kontak Jungkook di hpnya.

"Hanya Jungkook saja? Kenapa tidak masukkan nama yang lebih manis? Seperti Jungkook _ie,_ atau Jungkooknya Taehyung, atau Park Jung-"

"Tidak. Hanya Jungkook. Sudah ya, Taehyung hyung. Aku mau membantu eomma appaku. Kapan kapan kesini lagi saja." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan datar. Mencegah omongan Taehyung sebelum merambat kemana-mana.

"Aw, jadi kamu ingin aku tiap hari ngapelin kamu? Oke deh, Jungkook. Besok aku kesini lagi. Setiap hari juga gak papa." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jungkook.

"Iyasudah terserah. Udahan ya Hyung. Dah!" Jungkook tersenyum datar lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Dia segera berlari menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan yang bahagia.

"MAMIH, TAE PUNYA NOMORNYA BIDADARI MIH! HANDPHONE TAE TERBERKATI MIH!"

Dan sepertinya dari sinilah, kehidupan Jungkook akan kedatangan seorang pengganggu.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

Haiiiiiii aku kembali dengan eps keduanya. Gimana? Makin absurd kah?

Aku berterima kasih banget buat semuanya yang udah nge follow, nge favorite, atau ngereview ff pertamaku ini. Aku gak nyangka ada yang pengen FF ini dilanjut, aku berterima kasih sekali T^T

Seperti biasa, kritik-saran, sangat aku terima. Karena aku masih butuh bimbingan juga. Kotak review akan selalu terbuka dan kutunggu!^^

-Balasan Review untuk kalian tercinta 3

 **Chanbaeklmn : haloo, makasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca ya. Makasih juga pujiannya, hehe. 3**

 **auliaMRQ : Halo halo! Sudah ku update ya. Makasih udah baca ff ini dan nungguin next chapternya T^T**

 **Kyunie : Hai~ Iya disini Taehyungnya alay banget karena baru pertama kali ketemu Bidadari dunia, haha. Terpesona dia sama jungkook kkk~ Sudah ku update ya. Makasih udah sempetin baca ^^**

 **chanbaek0605 : Hellooo~ Iya, Taehyung disini emang ceritanya alay kkk. Tapi bener bener alaynya baru nampak pas dia ketemu Jungkook, bidadari dunianya. Udah kulanjut ya, selamat membaca!^^**

 **MeikiToka : Annyeeeong~ Taehyungnya gemes gemes nyebelin yaa, haha. Aku pas ngetik juga ngebayangin kalo Tae ngomong gitu, kayanya lucu kalo dia segemes itu dihadapan Jungkook xD Terima kasih udah mau baca, jadinya aku tbc in dan ini lanjutannya! Semoga suka yaa~**

 **94shidae : Haaaaaiii~ iya nih, pada bilang Tae alay ya. Tapi Taehyungnya alay karena Jungkook, si dedek bikin anak orang klepek klepek ngalay gini nih xD sudah kulanjut ya, selamat membaca!**

 **mons'cbhs'kjd : Annyeoong, makasih udah sempetin buat baca. Iya, taehyung absurd banget ya disini untungnya ganteng xD**

 **: Halooooo~ Tau nih ya, absurdnya parah xD untung ganteng ya, jadi gak bikin ilfeeeell xD Maklum lah baru ngeliat bidadari jadi norak si taehyung teriak teriak. Jungkook nih bikin Taehyungnya makin mengabsurd (?)**

 **SwaggxrBang : Hi! Makasih ya udah sempetin baca!^^ sudah kulanjut, selamat membacaa 3**

 **TyaWuryWK : haii~ hahaaa untungnya ganteng ya. Doain Taehyungnya ga jomblo lagi kan udah ketemu bidadarinya :")**

 **Buzlague : Annyeeeong~ Cieee si V nih ya udah ketemu kekasih idaman(?) mak baek seneng banget nih kalo bisa gendong cucu. Tapi usaha Taehyung masih panjang! Jungkook belum bisa langsung digaet nih hoho xD doain perjuangannya Taehyung gak bakal susah susah banget (?) Iya, Namjin sama Chanbaek yaoi juga kok. Disini ada penjelasan kalau mereka sama sama laki (?) Makasih ya udah sempetin baca. Udah ku update, selamat membaca lagi!^^**

 **Hug,**

 **Kimnamjineu.**


	3. Takdir?

**ANGEL?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kimnamjineu's 1st Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: Vkook, Slight! MinYoon, NamJin, Chanbaek.**

 **Warning : ABSURD. PERCAKAPAN TIDAK BAKU, ALUR CERITA (mungkin) BAKU. TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DIKSI BELUM RAPIH. BAHASA NYAMPUR NYAMPUR. YAOI, BL. DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!^^**

.

.

Taehyung menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang miliknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menerawang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _Akhirnya, ada cara untuk mendekati Jungkook. Nomornya udah ada di hp gua. Siplah!_

Taehyung mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku. Membuka kontak Jungkook, lalu mengklik ikon surat di pojok kanan atas layar ponselnya.

"Kirim apa ya?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Memikirkan harus mengirimkan pesan apa kepada sang pujaan hati.

 **To : Jungkook**

 **Hai! Ini aku, tetangga kesayangmu. Taehyung yang tampan.**

 _ **Sent**_

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, ia menaruh ponselnya disampingnya. Menanti balasan dari seseorang yang ia kirimi pesan barusan.

"Bakal dijawab gak ya? Ah pasti dibales lah, masa iya sms cowok ganteng kayak gua di cuekin. Siapa sih yang gak terpesona sama ketampanan seorang Park Taehyung?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Merasa percaya diri; sangat malah.

Sementara di seberang sana, Jungkook sedang menatap layar hpnya.

 _Mampus kau, Jungkook. Kenapa pula harus gegabah dan begitu saja memberikan nomor ke Taehyung Hyung, sih. Harus jawab apa pula?_

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lalu segera mengetikkan jawaban kepada sang pengirim SMS.

 **To : 085020XXXXX**

 **Ya.**

 _ **Sent.**_

"Terlalu sadis ya? Ah biarin aja, males nanggepinnya juga." Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Setelah mengirimkan balasan kepada Taehyung, ia membuka aplikasi sosial media di handphonenya.

 _Tring!_

Bunyi notifikasi pesan mengganggu kegiatan _scrolling_ Jungkook. Jari Jungkook berhenti menggulir layar. Ia segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From : 085020XXXXX**

 **Aw, irit sekali. Apa pulsamu sedikit? Kalau begitu pindah ke line saja. Id-mu apa? ;)**

 **.**

 **To : 085020XXXXX**

 **Pulsaku masih cukup banyak.**

 **.**

 **From : 085020XXXXX**

 **Tapi enakan di Line kan. Aku bisa liat foto profilmu nanti, hehehe.**

"Heh? Siapa juga yang mau ngasih id line, udah bahas foto profil aja." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **To : 085020XXXXX**

 **Foto profilku bukan fotoku. Dan aku gak sudi ngasih idku ke kamu.**

 **.**

 **From : 085020XXXXX**

 **Terus foto siapa? Fotoku? gapapa. Ayolah, apa idmu?**

 **.**

Jungkook mengabaikan pesan Taehyung.

 _Siapa yang sudi ngasih id line ke cowok genit._

Menutup aplikasi pesan di ponselnya, Jungkook memang awalnya berniat menghiraukan pesan Taehyung. Tapi lama kelamaan, Jungkook merasa risih karena Taehyung yang terus-terusan mengirim pesan kepadanya. Jungkook pun menyerah dan memberikan sesuatu yang Taehyung minta sejak tadi.

 **From : 085020XXXXX**

 **Yah jungkook~**

 **Kookie~**

 **Cantik, berikan aku id mu~**

 **Jangan cuekin aku T.T**

 **Bidadariku~**

 **Calon istriku sayang~**

 **.**

 **To : 085020XXXXX**

 **Idku kimjungcook01. Berhenti mengirimkan pesan atau aku blokir nomormu.**

 **.**

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, handphone Jungkook bergetar lagi.

 **[Line : Pesan baru]**

 **Park Taehyung : Halo kookie! Akhirnya kau memberikan idmu juga hehe**

Ingatkan Jungkook untuk mensilent hpnya mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi gitu? Lu udah berhasil dapet nomor bidadari lu itu?" Tanya Jimin ketika ia berjalan menuju sekolah bersama. Ini sudah lewat semalam semenjak Taehyung mendapatkan Line Jungkook, omong omong.

"Id Linenya juga, malah. Mantap kan gua" Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotaknya kepada Jimin. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar baru ngerasain cinta. Yaudah kejar gih biar lu gak menjomblo," Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung. Memberikan semangat kepada sahabatnya untuk mengejar sang pujaan hati.

"Pastilah. Akhirnya ya Chim, gua ngerasain cinta." Taehyung merangkul Jimin dan bersenandung senang. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama selama perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, beberapa siswi menyapa kedua sahabat tersebut dengan sedikit centil. Walau sebenarnya, lebih banyak yang menyapa Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan dengan cuek dikoridor sekolah. Menghiraukan tatapan dan pekikan para siswi penggemar mereka.

"Eh ada murid baru tau! Cowok, ganteng gitu."

Taehyung berhenti. Menajamkan telinganya setelah mendengar bisik tetangga.

"Iya! Namanya Jungkook kan! Wiih, embat aja! Kali dia gampang buat didapetin!"

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan orang tersebut, Taehyung segera berlari menuju koridor kelas 1.

"Makin hari fans lu makin banyak aja ya. Makin ganggu sih sebenernya. Cuma ya namanya orang gan- WOI TAE! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUA!"

Taehyung menghiraukan teriakan Jimin dan terus berlari menuju tempat dimana Jungkook berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang duduk sendiri dipojok kelas 1-B dengan meja dikelilingi para siswi.

Jungkook melongokkan kepalanya, mendapati seseorang yang tidak asing baginya berjalan menuju mejanya.

 _Park (genit) Taehyung._

Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Hei, ternyata kau pindah kesekolahku!" Taehyung segera duduk dikursi sebelah Jungkook yang kosong.

Beberapa siswi memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan berbinar. Mendapati seorang pujaan sekolah duduk disebelah murid baru yang (sepertinya) akan menjadi populer.

"Hm." Jungkook menggangguk tak acuh. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Taehyung dan mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

"Aku gak nyangka, kau ternyata pindah kesini. Wow, bukankah ini yang disebut takdir?" Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit memelototi Taehyung, tanda bahwa ia tak suka dengan tangan taehyung yang berada dipundaknya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, mengabaikan tatapan galak Jungkook.

"Taehyung Oppa! Udah kenal sama Jungkook ya?" Tanya seorang siswa yang berdiri didepan meja Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

"Keliatannya udah deket malah! Saling akrab ya?"

"Iya. Tetanggaan kok," Taehyung tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan dari beberapa siswi disekelilingnya.

"Wah, cogan tetanggaan!"

"Asik banget!"

"Kompleknya Taehyung oppa _blessed_ banget pasti!"

Para siswi yang sedang mengerubungi Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai asyik menggosipi mereka. Membahas tentang betapa asyiknya jika tinggal di komplek yang sama dengan keduanya.

"Bawa fansmu pergi dari sini, hyung. Mereka berisik dan mengganggu," Jungkook melirik sinis Taehyung. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku."

"Woah, kenapa sayang?" Taehyung mencolek dagu Jungkook genit. Tangan sebelahnya justru semakin kencang merangkul Jungkook.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Enak saja. Untuk apa? Mereka semua mengganggu." Jungkook mendecih sebal, bergeser menjauhi Taehyung. Karena Jungkook menjauhkan dirinya, tangan Taehyung terlepas dari bahu Jungkook. Taehyung menaruh tangannya diatas meja.

"Karena mereka suka padaku dan kau takut tersaingi, iya kan? Tenang saja. Cintaku Cuma untukmu kok," Taehyung mengedipkan matanya genit.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya gerah.

"Oppa, kalian kenalnya sejak kapan sih? Kok keliatannya udah deket gitu rangkul-rangkulan?" Seorang siswi bertanya lagi kepada Taehyung.

"Gua udah kena-"

"Kenal baru kemarin. Aku dan hyung gak akrab, dianya aja yang sok deket, sok akrab. Jangan tanya gituan lagi, berisik tau." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan tatapan risih.

"Tapi tadi Jungkook diem aja pas dirangkul!" Sahut seseorang yang berdiri di sisi kanan meja Jungkook.

"Kayaknya Jungkook suka juga ya sama Taehyung oppa?" Bisikan siswi lain membuat suasana heboh. Mereka mulai berdebat.

"Ya gak mungkin lah! Sesama ganteng juga!"

"Bisa aja! Gak ada yang gak mungkin di dunia ini!"

"Ya tapi masa iya Taehyung Oppa suka juga?"

Taehyung buru buru merangkul Jungkook lagi.

"Dengerin ya kalian. Jungkook ini,

 **Pacar gua.** "

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N :

Hai semuanya! Kembali sama aku dengan chapter 3. Maaf ya kelamaan, sebulan. Akhir akhir ini aku lagi banyak tugas dan sibuk nonton Produce 101 Season 2. Hehe. Ada yang suka nonton juga? Aku lagi tergila sama acara itu nih :")

Btw, kayaknya banyak yang gak tau ya aku udah up chapter 2 pas tanggal 7 Mei? Aku ngecek, kok tanggal updateannya gak berubah padahal aku udah up chapter 2. Semoga kali ini tanggalnya berubah dan masuk ke notif kalian, ya! :D

Anyway, disini ada yang suka sama pairing PD101S2 kah? Aku lagi suka sama Ongniel, Samhwi, Jinseob nih. Kali ada yang suka juga, aku rencananya mau buat ff Ongniel. Tapi gak tau juga, kalau sempet/? :')

Makasih ya udah baca. Dan jangan lupa, review selaluuu kutunggu!

p.s : ada yang berminat main ke wattpadku? usernameku kimnamjineu. ff ini aku update disana juga, silahkan mampir ya!

p.s 2 : Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya! :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Awkrey : Halooo~ Cyaaaa nyengir nyengir geli nih ya liat si Taehyung xD selamat membaca!**

 **Emma : Haii~ iya nih, aku sering baca teenlit, jadi kayaknya kebawa gaya bahasanya. (Masih demen teenlit aja ya aku hehe:"D). Nah itu. Untung ganteng. Jadi alaynya masih bisa ditolerir. Awww, makasih banyak semangatnya! Selamat membaca yah ^^**

 **MeikiToka : Annyeoongg haloo muncul lagi nih! Senangnya! Hahahaaa, bisa jadi bidadara. Tapi Taehyung lebih seneng nyebutnya bidadari biar lebih rasional(?) katanya. Selamat membaca dan makasih udah mampir lagii 3**

 **7 : helllooh~ gapcin itu apa sih btw(?) aku kudet banget :") Tae mah sukanya gitu. Mentang mentang ganteng suka lupa daratan (?) hati hati nanti kesedek ketawa gelundungan:") makasih banyak ya udah baca! Selamat membaca lagi juga (?).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saranghae!**

 **Kimnamjineu.**


End file.
